


With You, My Feet Don't Touch The Ground

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bakery, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fae & Fairies, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witch Phichit Chulanont, Witchcraft, Witches, YOI Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, local witch and magic shop owner, meets Viktor Nikiforov, local baker and all around gorgeous human beingSomehow awkward flirting isn't the most difficult thing they have to deal with within the first few hours of knowing eachother
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	With You, My Feet Don't Touch The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of YOI spooky week- "Magic and mischeif" <3

"Hungry...." Yuri muttered slowly, staring at the bag of blood in front of him, his eyes drooping, stinging, he was just... so....

 _Hungry_....

"Yuri, could you put the rest of the blood bag juices in the cooler?"

Blinking back to attention, Yuri nodded quickly, a slight blush on his face as he picked up the plastic bags full of fruit punch and headed over to the cooler on the counter, stocking it fully and heaving a sigh

It was all he could do not to break into some of the candy they were selling, he was starving.....

"You wanna pick up lunch?" Phichit snickered as he leaned back against the counter, a teasing smile on his face

"Please," Yuri agreed desperately

"Go then, it's _dead_ enough- get it?- in here, I can manage,"

Yuri wasn't going to argue, with a quick nod, he hurried out from behind the counter and rushed through the employee entrance, hurrying to his car

He usually didn't wait so late to go pick up lunch, but they had gotten unexpectedly slammed at their usual lunch time by a group of tourists and neither he nor Phichit could break away

It was hell managing a store, just the two of them, even though it was a small boutique, it was still difficult, they had been thinking about hiring on an extra person for weeks now but just hadn't gotten around to getting anything done about it yet

Such was trouble with Halloween being only a few days away, but there would be a slight gap after the 31st when they could hire on someone before the Christmas rush really hit them, they'd have to prioritize that over anything else...

With his mind focused almost entirely on getting to their usual lunch spot, Yuri finally pulled into the parkinglot, getting out of the car.... and feeling his face drop in horror

**CLOSED**

That was the sign that hung on the darkened glass door of the delli he and Phichit had been frequenting for the past year and a half

 _Thank you for all your patronage!_ read the note just beneath it

Yuri's stomach rumbled, a wimper leaving his throat as he looked around the small shopping and dining center that he had pulled into

But he didn't see any other restaurants they could really afford to get lunch at, atleast not unless it was a special occasion...

Cursing under his breath, he spotted a bakery and decided he would just pick up a cookie there to hold himself over until he could get a new lunch spot figured out

Luckily it was on the same sidewalk, so he managed to jog over to the bakery entrance in only a moment, stepping inside and immediately being assaulted by the sweet aromas of sugar, cinnamon, vanilla, and other extravagantly sweet flavors

He actually felt a bit of drool starting to gather in the corner of his mouth...

"Hello there!"

Startled, Yuri turned his attention to the man behind the counter, a beautifull creature with long silver hair and stunning blue eyes, slender but muscular at the same time somehow, and with the most perfect bone structure too... he looked like a _faery_....

"H-Hi..." Yuri mumbled shyly

"I haven't seen you around before? Need a minute to decide on something? Or are you placing an order?" the man in the apron practically purred

Yuri had to force himself not to feel intimidated, taking in a deep breath as he marched forward and cleared his throat

"U-Um.... two chocolate chip cookies please?"

"Sure!! Regular or mega size?"

Yuri couldn't stop himself- he let his stomach do the talking

"Mega,"

"Right~"

The man turned on his heel, hair flowing like a fountain of liquid silver behind him as he headed for the other side of the glass cabinet to pull some cookies

Meanwile, Yuri took his phone and wallet out, deciding to call Phichit and tell him about the unfortunate state of their favorite delli

"$5.23 please,"

Yuri nodded, sliding his wallet open and grabbing a few dollar bills and some change

"So, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" the faery-like creature- who, according to the tag on his apron, was named Viktor- hummed as he handed Yuri the bag of cookies and accepted his payment a second later

"Um, no, I just.... try to stay away from bakeries honestly, bad for my weight," Yuri replied shyly, adjusting his glasses before snatching up one of the cookies and taking a bite

.......

It's possible that he died of starvation at some point before that moment, it _must_ have been, because that cookie was **_heaven_**....

And the moan that followed clearly expressed that, much to Viktor's amusement, a delighted laugh leaving him seconds later

"Like them?"

"Yes.... you're going to ruin any hopes I've ever had of maintaining a decent weight," Yuri groaned, nearly tearing up

Maybe it was the hunger talking, but he doubted it, now that he knew a bakery this good that was semi-affordable with an employee this cute was right here....

Goodbye jeans, hello Eternal Sweatpants

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Viktor chuckled teasingly, leaning his cheek down on his palm as he rested his upper body across the counter

"I mean, you're _alive_ , you should actually let yourself _live_ , rather than trying to maintain some perfect weight or something,"

"You say that, but you look like you could probably eat this entire bakery and not gain an ounce, I, on the other hand, will be showing this one cookie on the scale for three weeks,"

Viktor pouted, head tilting to the side

"Does that mean you're not going to come back and see me again?"

Yuri was so stunned by that reaction that his cookie just... hovered there, in front of his mouth, unbitten, for several long seconds as he tried to process that

Was.... this a marketing tactic? Was he... _flirting_....?

... _With **YURI**?_

No no, that... that couldn't be right.... that _couldn't_ be right....

"...I never said that," Yuri mumbled back, taking another bite

That seemed to brighten Viktor up considerably, his entire face sparking with joy

"Oh good! I'm happy to hear that, I'm always happy to get new regulars," he winked

.....Holy God, Yuri was going to die of a sugar rush, he just didn't know if it was from the baked goods or from the sweetness of Viktor's smile

..That was corny, yes, but it was still true

Viktor, evidently ignoring the fact that Yuri was gaping like a fish out of water, continued

"So what brings you in today? Did you hear about us somehow?"

"Um, no, actually I get lunch at Crispino's Delli across the street every day, but.. apparently they're closed now...?"

"Oh yeah, they're moving to a new location downtown,"

"Downtown huh...?"

Well, atleast they weren't gone for good, but Yuri would never be able to make a half-hour drive or longer every day just to get lunch...

Oh well, atleast he wouldn't have to deal with the owner constantly giving him the evil eye everytime he made the grave error of being moderately polite to the guy's sister

"Too bad, I guess I'll have to find a new place then,"

"Have you tried _Intoxicated_? The place nextdoor?"

Yuri shook his head, taking another bite of his cookie

"They're great! They're a gay bar by definition, but they're really more like a tavern and they have _great_ food, I know the owner, Chris, he has a loyalty card!"

"Oh wow, that does sound nice..."

Yuri was a creature of habit, and that was especially true for anything that had to do with work, so he tended to get lunch at the same place every day to avoid any hiccups that could impact business, a loyalty card sounded like a good perk...

"And if you're of rainbow variety, you get a 10% discount before happy hour," Viktor added with a wink, wich had Yuri swallowing nervously

"I-I uh... I'm... rainbow..."

...Really? _"I'm rainbow"_? God how freaking lame could he be!?

" _Really_?" Viktor practically purred, and oh god, Yuri was going to die right then and there, he just knew it

"What an unbelievable coincidence, I just so happen to wave that flag myself," Viktor noted

"W-Well to be clear, I'm bi,"

Wow, way to say something awkward, good job Yuri

He decided to just take a rather large bite of his cookie to stop himself from saying anything else too humiliating for the moment being

Viktor didn't seem to think it was awkward though, he seemed to think it was _cute_ \- or atleast funny, given the way he laughed

"Well that's even better, more love to go around, right?"

Yuri only gave a nervous laugh, not sure how to respond to what he thought _had_ to be the world's most obvious flirting

.....Or Viktor was just really, _really_ , trying to keep Yuri as a customer

"So do you work around here?" Viktor asked abruptly, pulling Yuri out of his little bubble of thought

"Um, yeah, actually, I co-own _For Seasons_ , you know um, 'f-o-r'? It's a seasonal store... it's a really bad pun..."

"Ohh I've never heard of you guys, where are you located?"

"Right off Cherry Street, across from Princess Grooming,"

"Ooooh!! That's where I take my poodle!! I know where you guys are, are you the ones who put the cute decorations out every month?"

"That's us,"

"Wow!!! Cool! I keep meaning to check you out but I always forget when I actually have the time to do so, I'll make a point of it now though! How late are you open?"

"Um, till seven,"

"Great, I close at six so that works! I'll stop by tonight then?"

"S-Sounds great," Yuri squeaked back, his face pink

"Well um, my partner is waiting for me to bring food so uh... I should get going, I'll um, try _Intoxicated_ ,"

"Oh great! Ask for Chris and tell him Viktor sent you!"

"I will, thanks again for the cookies, and the suggestion," Yuri smiled weakly, snatching his phone and wallet before hurrying out of the bakery before he risked doing anything else embarrassing

How he was going to survive Viktor in his store later, he had no idea, but he probably wouldn't have to worry about it really, after all, it wasn't like people usually came through on their promises to stop by

~+~

"Wow... amazing!!!"

Yuri dropped his pen, a look of utter surprise on his face as he watched the beautifull man from the bakery step into his sad little boutique

Well, it wasn't _really_ a sad little boutique, it was actually pretty nice, but Yuri's anxiety could only ever see the flaws in the things he created, the unpacked boxes behind the counter and the skeleton bat over the door that didn't hang quite right and the fact that the fog machine was on the fritz...

"This place is incredible!!" Viktor beamed as he looked around, utterly enchanted by every bit of the little store, every cobweb and groaning ghoul and the little mini jack-o-lanterns in every corner....

He yelped when he walked past a motion-sensor zombie, wich sprang up at him with a groan before slowly lowering back into it's place behind the tombstones

"Thank you," Yuri smiled back shyly, his attention entirely on Viktor, completely forgetting what he had been working on before- wich wasn't good considering what he had been working on had included math

"Yes ofcourse!! Are you only here during Halloween?" he asked with possibly the world's most disappointed expression

"U-Um.... yes and no? We actually change out our store theme every season, so on November first we're going to start the winter holidays, um... I know that ignores Thanksgiving but neither of us are actually American so we don't celebrate it, plus, you know... I still think that holiday is actually pretty tone deaf, to put it mildly,"

"Makes sense, there's not alot I would think you could do with Thanksgiving as a theme anyway," Viktor shrugged, moving closer to the counter and leaning against it, his eyes practically glued to Yuri

"That's got to be awfully expensive though, changing out your inventory so often, you change out after every holiday?"

"More or less, sometimes though there are overlapping holidays, like in December, there's Christmas, Hanukkah, Yule, Kwanzaa... we try to incorporate it all, rather than just the most mainstream retail ones,"

"Wow!! That's really impressive!! ...But if anything that just sounds more difficult for you," Viktor mused, tilting his head

"It's not too bad, we have a deal with the inventory suppliers to trade out every few weeks,"

And by that Yuri meant that he and Phichit used transfiguration spells to turn jack-o-lanterns into giant candy canes and skeleton spiders into dradles, but he couldn't tell a human that ofcourse

"Oh that's really cool!! It seems like a big passion of your's, you must really like holidays," Viktor mused with a soft hum, head tilting

"Um, yeah, I just think they're really cool you know? Holidays are things that really mean alot to people so it's neat getting to help people celebrate things that matter to them,"

 _"Yuri!! C'mere a sec, I need help with these potions!!"_ Phichit called from the back, catching Yuri's attention breifly before he turned back to Viktor, opening his mouth to speak, only for Viktor to wave him off

"Go on, I'll be here until you close, I really love Halloween so I have alot to look at!"

"Y-Yes, thank you," Yuri managed to squeak out, his face dusted pink as he rushed off to help Phichit unpack the potion bottles

The thing that he wasn't telling Viktor- because again, Viktor was human, and there were just certain things witches couldn't go about telling humans- was that only _half_ of the store was a seasonal holiday store, the other half focused on magic and providing goods for magic folk, sometimes that could be seasonal yes- as witch holidays were common and required certain spells, rituals, and other such celebratory things- but it was a little more year-round in it's approach

Yuri and Phichit had wanted to make a magical store first before deciding that the seasonal approach would be a great cover for it to pass in human society, it kept their clientele limited and tended to catch the eye of alot of magic-folk, who could be drawn in by the subtle magic touches that peppered the store, something that was unique to seasonal fair and couldn't be as easily displayed in simpler environments like book stores or clothing boutiques

But the magical end was closed off to non-magic-folk, only those with magic in their blood could ever find it, so Yuri wasn't worried about leaving Viktor on his own to explore

"I don't know why, but the sleeping draught doesn't want to come out of the styrofoam," Phichit noted as Yuri approached, peering over his freind's shoulder

"I don't want to just manhandle it, ya' know? 'Cause if it breaks open then we're all going to be napping through Thursday,"

"Right, right," Yuri nodded, drawing his pin nife from the drawer at the table's edge and flicking the blade, carefully carving a small peice of styrofoam away and lifting it out

"Ok, now try to pull, I'll keep the styrofoam down,"

"Gottcha," Phichit nodded, sliding his fingers carefully around the bottle before finally managing to succeed in lifting it out

"I think from now on we need to just start making our own," Phichit sighed with mild releif, staring down at the bottle with disdain

"Yeah, you said that last time we ordered it, but you know regulations on things like this go, you get even one speck too much of Evening Primrose and you drive people crazy, even a hint too much of chamomile and you'll put them to sleep for days- or longer,"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Phichit sighed, reaching under the desk and pulling forth a box full of much smaller bottles to pour the draught into for sales purposes

"Ok, go on and get out of here, I want to get this done so we only have to mess with the restricted cabinet once tonight," he noted, grabbing his painter's mask from the other side of the desk

"You may want to wait a minute on that Phich, we still have a customer outside,"

"Really?" Phichit asked in surprise, eyebrows raising

"Yeah, he's that cute baker I told you about,"

"OOooohhhhh, sounds like potions aren't the only things brewing right about now," Phichit grinned excitedly, earning a roll of Yuri's eyes, but before he could even attempt to correct his freind, a loud screech sounded from the other end of the store

The witches exchanged a breif glance before sprinting out of the back, immediately healing into the main section of the store- the section that humans could enter

But there was one small problem with this...

"Where is he?" Phichit frowned, eyes scanning the main floor

"I... I don't know, he was just-"

Another scream- albeit much less loud and disruptive- sounded through the store.... coming from the magic-only section....

Although they were concerned with _why_ the scream was coming from the magic-restricted section, the witches didn't hesitate to run towards it, heading through the doorway on the back wall that only magic-folk should have been capable of seeing and starting to their search

It didn't take long for them to find Viktor though, the long hallway from the doorway had various smaller rooms and corners along each side of it, leading people to the different sections of magic that they could explore- potions here, books there, talismans and charms and magical artifacts...

It was the potion section- the first section- that they managed to find Viktor in, through some brilliant chance of fate, peering into the doorway and immediately spotting the reason for Viktor's screaming: He was levitating

"Yuri!!" he cried out, seeming to make an effort- albeit a failed one- to get down

"Yuri help!! Please!!!"

"Looks like he nocked over a bottle of levitation juice," Phichit mused, observing the broken bottle on the floor

"Some of it must have gotten on him,"

Right, ofcourse that would be the problem

"Viktor, do you have any idea what the stuff in the bottle may have splashed on?" Yuri called, earning a shake of Viktor's head

"Not a clue!"

Damn... looks like they would have to go about this the hard way then

Without wasting another second, Yuri sprinted for a cabinet on the other end of the room, grabbing a small bottle of copper powder and hurrying back to Viktor's side

...Or, well, right beneath him anyway

"Viktor, this is grounding powder, as soon as it touches you it'll negate the effects of the potion, so you'll fall, but don't panic! I promise I'm going to catch you, ok?"

Viktor seemed a little hesitant, but ultimately nodded his consent

That was all Yuri needed before opening the bottle and pouring a bit of the copper powder into his hand, gently blowing a bit of the powder onto Viktor's levitating form

As he had warned, Viktor immediately dropped out of the air, but landed safely in Yuri's arms, much to the releif of both of them

"Are you ok?" Yuri asked worriedly, helping Viktor back to his feet

"Y-Yes I'm fine, just... a bit confused is all," Viktor replied, clearing his throat, face a bit pink

"What exactly just happened?"

Right... now that Viktor was safe, the easy part was over, and the hard part was about to begin

Though, Yuri had to wonder, looking back on his life, at exactly what point did prying a human out of a levitation enchantment become the _easy_ part of his day...?

~+~

"You're.... witches...." Viktor repeated slowly, earning slow, solemn nods from both Yuri and Phichit

"That's.... AMAZING!! Wow! So magic is really _real_ then!? Spells and potions and- oh! What about magical creatures? Faeries? Mermaids? Unicorns?"

"Wow, I can't believe you're taking this so well, that's awesome!" Phichit laughed with releif

"Well sure, what moron would ever act like magic being real is a _bad_ thing?" Viktor pouted

"You'd be surprised," Yuri muttered back, rubbing his face tiredly

"And yes, everything you just said is real, but so are the darker sides of magic- curses, necromancy, demons-"

"What about vampires and werewolves?! Oooh!! Is Bigfoot real!?"

"He's completely ignoring me..." Yuri muttered as Phichit eagerly nodded

"Yep, all totally real, the Loch Ness Monster too,"

"Wow!!! And you guys have a magic store too, that's so neat,"

"Thanks! But we're a little concerned about how you can see it," Phichit mused, leaning back in his chair

Viktor tilted his head like a confused pug, nose wrinkling a little

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that that part of the store is closed off to humans, only those with magic in their blood should be able to access it," Yuri explained

"Then... I have magic in my blood?"

"Presumably, were you adopted, by any chance? Or maybe you just didn't know one of your parents very well?"

That's when it seemed to hit Viktor, like a ton of bricks falling onto his head, his expression growing considerably less pleased

"..Yes, I.. I was adopted as a toddler..."

Yuri and Phichit exchanged glances, both far more serious now than they had been a moment before when they had allowed their excitement to get ahead of them- or atleast when Phichit had

"Sounds like a classic case of changeling," Phichit mused

"Changeling....?" Viktor echoed uncertainly

"Yes, an archiac practice by faeries, they exchange their children with the children of humans to better spread their genetics and to instill knowledge of the Fae into human minds, then when the children are grown, the humans are usually sent back to the human world to share their knowledge, the intention is to keep humans from trying to catch or harm faeries, but the practice in general was abandoned by most centuries ago,"

"Some sects still do it though, even though it's illegal at this point," Phichit added with a sympathetic frown

"So... you think that's what happened? That my parents gave me up for some weird ritual? And... that I'm actually a _faery_?"

"That would be our guess," Yuri confirmed

"Do you have any qualities of faery blood?"

"What, you mean like having a love for sugar and flowers? Well yes, I _do_ have a bakery, and I have a garden at home,"

"What about a sensitivity to iron?" Phichit added

"I'm allergic to it actually," Viktor added softly, his shoulders sagging a little, realization finally starting to sink in

Yuri felt for him, really, he couldn't imagine what it must be like to learn that magic was real and that you were born into it all within the span of minutes...

"Then faery is my best bet," Phichit concluded with an affirmative nod

"I see..."

"But don't worry Viktor," Yuri said quickly, reaching out to gently take Viktor's hand

"Phichit and I will be here to help you navigate all of this, alright? You won't be trying to figure it out alone,"

"I appreciate that," Viktor smiled back, a little more timidly than before, as he wrapped his fingers around Yuri's

"Perhaps you can start telling me about the basics... over dinner? Maybe.... tonight? If you're free?"

"Oh he's free," Phichit interjected immediately, giving a Yuri a grin and a thumb's up that completely lacked subtlety- not that Phichit had ever been much of a subtle person to begin with but still

"A-Are you sure Phich? I mean-"

"Yuri, buddy, you're _completely free_ ,"

Taking a breath, Yuri turned his attention back to a very eager looking Viktor

"Looks like I'm completely free,"

Viktor absolutely lit up with delight, immediately springing to his feet

"Excellent!! Then.... shall we head to dinner? I know a great Itallian place around the corner, I bet you'll love it,"

"Sounds like a plan, just let me get my jacket,"

Viktor nodded eagerly as Yuri and Phichit both stood up, leaving the newly-assessed faery to his own devices for a moment as they headed into the back room again

"Well I guess you don't have to be worried about dating a human anymore," Phichit noted with a grin

"Nature seems to have taken care of that for you,"

Yuri shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the hook

He hated to admit it, but Phichit was right

He had agonized for years about the potential of dating a human because he was so afraid of the _Bewitched_ scenario- or worse of being hunted down for being an abomination if his human lover ever found out, but now that Viktor was part of the magical community, things should be alot easier for him, and he might just be able to make things work...

_"EEEee!! Yuri help!!!"_

.......After Viktor learned the basics about not touching magical objects


End file.
